badcreepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
One Query
(This story is based off of a game called Thirstiest Time Of The Year) My name is Isabella Vickers. I was about 15 when this happened. It was December 29, around 9:30 pm. My mother was on a buisness trip at the time. We lived in a house that was pretty far from anyone else. It was a clear night outside. Everything seem fine, until my dad got a phone call from my sister. She got caught doing coke in the back of her friend's truck. Sadly, she had gotten arrested in a town that was far away from mine. Due to this, my dad would have to drive a long way to check on her. He decided to leave me home alone. My dad had been gone for 2 hours now. It was getting late, but I was still up. being alone at night wasn't so bad, because I had the whole house in my possesion. I had just got done using the bathroom, and was going to play something on my computer, when I heard three knocks at the door. I walked towards the door. There's no rush, right? I got to the door, and when I looked through the peephole, I saw something horrifying. It was LeBron James, The Ghost Of Cranberries! "Wanna Sprite Cranberry?!" I heard the voice yell from the other side of the door. I ran up to my room and locked the door, praying it would keep him out. Suddenly, I heard the front door being broken down. He had gotten in. LeBron James made many noises downstairs, which sounded like more doors being broken down. He was searching the house! He was searching for me! Eventually, I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. LeBron continued to kick more doors down, searching every room. Quickly, I hid under my desk, and within the following seconds, LeBron James kicked my bedroom door down. "It's the thirstiest time, of the yeeear." I heard him whisper into the room. "I've checked all the other rooms, maybe nobody's home?" I curled up as much as possible in order to remain hidden from him. "Then who did I hear running around? I didn't see any pets... wait a minute..." LeBron crouched down and saw me hiding. "I have just one query..." He said, as he picked me out from under the desk. I felt that I was witnessing the one who was gonna kill me. But then, I realized that there was a six pack of Fanta on my desk. I reached down quickly, and smacked him in the head. Now, one Fanta wouldn't enough to hurt him, but the whole pack managed to get him to drop me. I got up and ran down the stairs, out the door, and out into the night. I was running to the gas station that was a little ways away from my house. It was cold out, but that was barely on my mind. When I was getting closer to the gas station, I heard a voice from behind me. "Wanna Sprite Cranberry?!?!" I looked behind me, and saw LeBron James running at me anime-style. I ran faster then I knew possible from LeBron, and eventually arrived at the gas station. I ran inside the gas station store and ran up to the clerk. I told him I was being chased. He quickly grabbed a shotgun from behind the counter and guarded the door. I used the store's phone to call the police, but LeBron James was nowhere to be found. That was the last I ever saw of him, but I always keep a knife next to my desk, just in case. So remember this everyone, if LeBron James shows up at your house, and catches you, he'll have just one query... Wanna Sprite Cranberry? Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Troll pasta